


Day 281

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [281]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [281]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 281

Meredith glared over her desk at Orsino. It was an expression he was very accustomed to by now. It was a look that expressed her displeasure for anything from Orsino forgetting to tidy up his desk to suspicion of insurrection. Orsino’s office was just across the hall but he could not remember the last time Meredith had come over to talk to him. She always summoned him to her office, no matter what business he was engaged in or how trivial her grievance. 

Instead of explaining why he had been bright over, Meredith instead ignored Orsino's presence. She always started this way. He would be hauled outer by two Templars, always experienced ones, never new recruits either. Ones who would be formidable opponents for even the most powerful mages. Once they had plopped him in his chair Meredith would go about whatever business she was in the middle of when he arrived. The message was clear. Her time was of the utmost importance and nothing Orsino did could possibly compare. Nevermind that they should be on the same side, working towards the same goals. 

Orsino had heard from transfer mages what it was like in other Circles. The First Enchanter and the Knight Commander were often friends, antagonistic friends to be sure, but friends nonetheless. They would work together to ensure mages were safe from their powers and from the outside world, as well as to ensure the mages were not a danger to the common folk. In Ferelden the First Enchanter gladly turned blood mages over to the templars, trusting that the templars would be fair in third actions.

After just long enough to be grating, Meredith put away her ink and quill and addressed Orsino. 

“You have rearranged your schedule,” She said, narrowing her eyes even further than they always were. “Significantly”

“Yes,” Orsino replied. When it became clear that answer was insufficient food the Knight Commander he continued. “I will be personally mentoring one of the apprentice for the next few weeks.”

“Why?” 

It was, Orsino had to admit, a fair question. It was not unusual for a first Enchanter to take an active role in mentoring new talent, but the population of Kirkwall‘s Circle meant that it was usually in a general sense.

“If Denni is to undergo the Harrowing before the year’s end she will need more guidance then the other Enchanter can give.” that part was true enough. One effect of Meredith's rein was that most mages had just enough will to resist demons but no more than that. Those that did were deemed deviant or potential dangers to the circle. To be able to pass her harrowing at such a young age Denni would need a resolve if silverite. And the techniques she would need to learn were something that had fallen out of fashion of late.

“This again? I said that I would not allow an Unharrowed apprentice leave to serve elsewhere, not that anyone’s should be Harrowed before they are ready.”

“I intend to ensure that she is ready. Denni has seen both a mage transform into an abomination and another undergo the right of tranquility right before her eyes. She has an excellent understanding of the dangers inherent in her abilities,” when Meredith didn’t respond Orsino took that as leave to continue. “If there is nothing else, I should get started. Denni will be waiting for me in the Library. I would hate to set a bad example by being late to our first lesson.

“I did not give you permission to leave,” Meredith snapped. The templars behind Orsino took a few steps towards him, looming over him threateningly. Meredith had nothing more to say to him but that was not the point. She went back to her work, ignoring the First Enchanter's presence. There was nothing Orsino could do but wait for her to get bored of this power game. Denni would understand.


End file.
